Snowy Slopes and Hot Cocoa
by Pseudorific
Summary: Nico had never been skiing - something that became apparent to me when he took his first, cautious step on the slope, slipped and landed face first in a pile of snow. He kicked back up in a flurry of movement, scattering snow everywhere and glowing red in embarrassment and cold. His smile widened and he darted in, grazing his lips delicately on my cheeks.


_"If I could be so bold as to make a request for another Perico fic ? :D a ski trip and some adorable hot cocoa snuggling :D :D thank you!" - Guest review on "Cookie Dough and Bake Sales"_

Of course you could be so bold as to ask that! I love it when people request things; it really motivates me to write. I'm sorry this took so long though!

Ask and you shall receive. ;)

* * *

Nico had never been skiing, something that became apparent to me when he took his first, cautious step on the slope, slipped and landed face first in a pile of snow. He kicked back up in a flurry of movement, scattering snow everywhere and glowing red in embarrassment and cold. He looked around at me, blazing a furious red before looking away immediately. I snickered.

"Careful Nico, you'll melt the snow with that heat!"

In response he leant forward, grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in my face. I grinned and brushed it off my face, nudging him slightly. He slid down a little, his skis doing nothing to help, and promptly fell again. I pushed off from the platform and slid down to his level effortlessly. He looked up, huffed and looked down again.

"You're an ass sometimes, y'know that?" I smirked, extending my hand down. He grasped my hand and I heaved him to his feet, pulling him into an embrace. He huffed again and I nuzzled his head in faint amusement.

"I know. But you're just so cute when you pout." He grumbled in reply, the words muffled by my clothes. My smile widened. "You're gonna' have to repeat that. Couldn't hear you, y'know, you being attached to my chest and all."

He pulled away slightly and said, "I said 'I am _not _cute.' Percy Jackson." I laughed, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and smiling.

"Now my little Nico, I thought we agreed not to lie to one another?"

He pressed his hands against my chest – still pouting in refusal – and pushed. I grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him down, laughing as we lay there in the snow with him on top of me. "If you wanted to hug me you could've just asked." I said with a wink, hugging him to me.

He smiled the rare, gentle smile that fought the cold away in a heartbeat. I felt the warmth in my cheeks and smiled back. I raised my head upwards and rested my forehead against his that was both soft and cold.

"What am I going to do with you, Nico di Angelo?"

His smile widened and, quick as a flash, he darted in, grazing his lips delicately on my cheeks and moved back just as quickly. Nico let out a small laugh as shy and gentle as he was while I recoiled from the shock.

I smiled too and leaned forward, my head grazing against his as I worked towards his lips. Cold assaulted my cheeks, I choked on snow and his gentle laugh filled my ears as I fell back again.

"Aw, now that's not fair! You get to kiss me but I can't kiss you?" I muttered, pouting.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek again, smiling and muttering, "You're just so cute when you pout."

My smile widened.

"Touché."

We returned to the lodge not long after that, a picturesque wooden cabin on the mountainside with a roaring hearth waiting for us in the living room. We shrugged off our coats and hung them up before crashing on the couch, each of us cradling a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket over our laps. I took a sip and my tastes were besieged with ecstasy: a perfect mix of rich chocolate with a light touch of cinnamon that spiced it up. I sighed in content and leaned back against the couch, my arm draping over Nico's shoulders and pulling him closer to me to which he snuggled in willingly.

"So… your first ski trip. What did you think?" I asked, taking another sip. He looked up and smiled.

"It was fun. Much better with you here than someone else."

"You're too cute sometimes." I pulled him in closer, kissing the top of his head and smiling into the soft locks of black hair.

Our mugs of chocolate lay forgotten atop the table as we laid there on the couch snuggled into one another and being lulled into a gentle sleep by the warm embrace of the fire.


End file.
